


I Know All About You

by PurpleHazeGirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Twitter Prompt, bittersweet talk, but in a good way - I promise, chapter 2 is for the throwback week, did i mention there's fluff?, the fandom makes an appearance, they always have each other's back, this was supposed to be an O/S, tooth wrecking fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/pseuds/PurpleHazeGirl
Summary: What started as "Tessa feels the weight of criticism and Scott's having NONE of that!" changed to "two times Tessa needed moral support and Scott was there for her, and one time it was the other way around".





	1. July 26th, 2016, Tessa’s apartment, Montreal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again, AO3! It's been THREE years since I last posted a fic here (for a completely different fandom that I'm not even in anymore) and it feels weird and exciting to be back here as a writer! 
> 
> I saw this prompt on my twitter timeline on October 19th. A friend of mine, Eve, twitted the prompt and it said: "can someone write Tessa after reading the mean comments about her weight and Scott tells her everything he loves about her body more fluffly than smutty". And right after I read this, I already imagined a scene, so I just knew I HAD TO WRITE IT! 
> 
> This was supposed to an one-shot at first, with two different moments happening - one in the comeback days and the other during most recent days - but both parts started to become so big that I had to split them. And that's probably why it took me so long to finish this first chapter, because I was unsure of myself over a lot of things writing-wise.
> 
> The fic title comes from a song by Birdy called "All About You" and you should listen to it while reading because it suits the theme quite well! 
> 
> Thank you Eve (for the prompt), Ana, Carla and Bee (for the constant help on Supportive Writter GC), Nathy (for always being my beta), everyone who answered my weird questions about the comeback and hate towards Tessa! I only asked those things for research reasons! 
> 
> Also, Tessa and Scott, if you end up reading this, I'M SO SORRY FOR SPECULATE ABOUT YOUR PRIVACY BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHOW A BIT OF POSITIVE FEMALE EMPOWERENT! *cringy smile*
> 
> Enjoy!

It's Tuesday night and Scott is heading home after wrapping up his physio session. He and Tessa have just moved to Montreal and, luckily, found two apartments in the same building in the charming French-Canadian city where they decided to make their new training base. They take turns making dinner for each other - Tessa’s turn are either pre-made package meals or any healthy take out she has recently discovered and wants to try, while Scott goes all the way and make delicious meals for them - and today it’s her turn.

“Hey, I’m here!” Scott half-shouts as he opens the front door of Tessa’s apartment using his spare key. They had exchanged keys from their respective places when they first moved to Montreal and make use of it whenever they need it.

After taking off his sneakers, putting it on the mat right next to the front door - _Scott might be a messy person, but he won’t be disorganized when he’s at Tessa’s place_ \- , he notices a certain sniffing sound coming up from the kitchen.  

He takes his time putting his messenger bag down on one of the comfortable arm chairs, and then crosses the way from the living room to the kitchen, eyeing the several containers on the countertop and the small island.

“Tess? Are you okay?” he asks, putting a careful hand on top of Tessa’s left arm. He has known for a while now that he wants to move their relationship forward, from their eighteen years of partnership on the ice, as ice dancers, and off, as best friends, to something in which he could kiss her and be Scott “rom com” Moir whenever he wanted. But he also doesn’t want for their life-long friendship to perish due to his romantic feelings, so he decided to take his time trying to make Tessa realize and accept his feelings slowly, not wanting to risk the long friendship they have.

“Nothing really important, Scottie”, she answers, trying to crack a joke using the nickname they both know he despises.

“If it’s bothering you in any level, and it is, since you just called me ‘Scottie’, it’s really important”, he says, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, as to reassure her. “C’mon now, look at me.”

Tessa takes a deep breath, cleans the rest of her tears with the right sleeve of her hoodie, prepares herself for whatever her skating partner will say, then turns around.

“What’s wrong, Tessa?” Scott never uses her birth name unless he’s really worried about the woman right in front of him. And since he made his question for her to answer, he waits for the woman that owns his heart, for longer than he used to care to admit, to share what’s bothering her so much that made her cry.

The brunette doesn’t look up to meet the man’s eyes, for he knows she’s probably putting her thoughts in order before speaking out loud, so he settles in taking her right hand in his left one, giving a light squeeze. Tessa uses that to pull Scott out of the kitchen area and into the living room, sitting on an end of the couch and leaving space for him to sit down beside her.

Scott sits on the couch’s other end, pulling Tessa’s feet on his lap, takes off her fuzzy socks and starts massaging her feet. And waits. He hears a deep sigh coming from his partner and he smirks, mostly to himself. Tessa notices his expression and mirrors it, remembering this was something he used to do after the second surgery, to soothe the pain on her legs. She remembers how attentive he was, showing such a huge contrast from her first surgery on the shins. She remembers as well how Scott decided to take part of her physio sessions to readjust the mechanics of how she was even walking, even if he didn’t have to. The memory of those sweet moments, when their partnership was becoming so strong again, gave her the final push to start talking.

“It’s just that…”, Tessa starts, moving her hands around, and then inhales deeply, “It’s hard to be a woman, Scott! Everyone is criticizing you over your looks, your weight, what you appear to do or don’t,...” She sighs while putting her hair up to do a top knot, “You don’t have to face that.”

Scott doesn’t give a reply right away, which should worry Tessa, but it doesn’t, since he keeps massaging her feet and that calms her down instantly. Now it was time for him to gather his thoughts - and his feelings towards her.

“T, it’s horrible that women in general have to go through so many demands from society.” Scott stops massaging Tessa’s feet and looks up at the gorgeous pair of green eyes that always took his breath away. “And you”, he points at her, “of all people, shouldn’t feel pressured by any standards at all. You and I know how hard you have _always_ worked to give your best as an athlete, as a daughter and as a woman.”

Tessa notices how the hazel-eyed man she considers the best man she has (or ever had, if she’s being honest to herself) in her life collects his trail of thoughts about her concerns that she thought he would consider foolish or rubbish. She has noticed that since they decided to compete again Scott has presented himself with a behaviour much more of a man instead of a hot-tempered boy he was until Sochi.

“I know that you have every right to feel insecure about yourself, even if I say that you shouldn’t, because you’re your own person. Tessa Virtue.” And just like that, she is, once more, blown away by Scott Moir - for the lack of a better description at the moment - character development.

Scott takes her feet off of his lap so he can turn towards Tessa, pouring out everything he has allowed himself to feel about her since they agreed on the comeback. “I just wish you saw yourself in the way I do because you are the most incredible woman I know and I…”  He takes a deep breath, because after he reveals what he’s about to, there’s no way to take it back. “I just love you, Tessa. So much. In every single possible way you can love someone.” Scott senses he might have overwhelmed Tessa with his confession, but decides to finish what he started saying. "And I know I took you for granted in so many ways all along over our almost two decades long friendship, partnership, ... whatever we have.” He sighs like he's relieved and insecure all at once, and hides his face into his hands.

After what it feels like hours passed (for him) and time stopped (for her), he looks up again, gets up from the couch and makes his way back to the kitchen, deciding to work on their evening meal, letting the woman that was still in the living room digest the atomic bomb he thinks he just threw on her.

What he doesn’t know is that Tessa have been observing his behavior towards her since they came back from China. When they had arrived back in Canadian soil, he told her that he would go radio silent before their next travel to Montreal so he could “fix and solve some things”, as he expressed back then. He broke up with Kaitlyn; he became more physically affectionate with her; he asked her everyday what she would prefer for her coffee order, leaving it on the usual spot she unofficially claimed as her own at the rink board. It was like she became the center of his universe. And now she knows why all those changes in him happened.

_Because he’s in love with her._

Scott is so focused on his task at hand, mixing ingredients and seasonings for the grilled chicken breasts and grilled vegetables that Tessa started to prepare before their talk, that he doesn’t observes Tessa moving up from her spot on the couch and walking up to where he stands in front of the stove.

“Scott?” she calls, softly, startling him a bit. He turns off the stove nozzle and turns to her.

“Tess, it’s all good!” he tries to look certain and upbeat on the outside, when in reality he wishes he could hide on the first space big enough to fit him. “I know I just basically threw an atomic bomb at you with what I said and I know you probably don’t feel the same, so let’s focus on making dinner now and then cheer you…”

“Stop, please.” Tessa puts two fingers on top of his of lips, so he can pay full attention on what she plans to reveal. “I feel it too, Scott.” And with those five words, he feels his world shift - again - with affection towards the woman he loves.

“You do?!” he feels like he should confirm this isn’t one of his dreams, being, in fact, his new reality: one where he is Tessa’s beloved.

“Yes, I do,” she starts nodding, all the while she starts to laugh-cry, showing how truly happy she is at this moment.

Tessa reaches for Scott’s face with both of hands, her thumbs stopping at his cheeks a bit to caress them. She pulls him closer so she can meet his lips to share their first real kiss. The first of many. And that’s something they both hope it happens.


	2. October 13th, 2018, The Thank You Canada Tour backstage - Prince George, BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the day Tessa noticed #weloveTessa on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, ao3 folks! This fic has been a rollercoaster of emotions for me. It started as my comeback work as a fanfic writer, to my mental block work, to an almost deleted piece, and now, 6 months later, I finally found the pace that felt the most natural to me. It's different from my original plan, but the way it happened felt right to me as fiction writer so I kept going with that.
> 
> I got thank some people for reassuring my insecure writer ass on this! All the girls on the gc for answering and helping me whenever they could, Jess for sharing me the right dates on when #welovetessa happened, and Lori for being my beta on this work! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> *insert standart apology for writing fanfic based on real people's lives*
> 
> (Count this chapter as an entry for the Throwback Week)

Scott is walking around the CN Centre, checking if everything is going smoothly for the tour show at Prince George before heading to the backstage area reserved for the cast. This tour has been a massive success so far and he’s just happy to see this project of his and Tessa’s working so well.

As soon as he crosses the door of the lounge area, he sees Tessa sitting on a comfy armchair, with the legs tucked in front of her, scrolling at her phone. _Nothing too unusual_ , he thinks, until he notices she has a small teared up smile on her face.

He leans on the armchair and asks, “T, what’s wrong?”, while running his hand up and down her back, in a soothing rhythm.

“They made a movement”, she tells, not taking her eyes off of her phone.

“Who? What do you mean a ‘movement’?” Scott sits down beside her, slightly confused by what she was telling him.

“Our fans.” She looks up to meet his gaze, noticing that he’s eyeing her with concern. The brunette slides a bit to the left so he can sit beside her. “A video from an interview back in 2015, when I was being endorsed by Dove, got the attention of some of our fans over twitter. I talked about insecurities and the bad stuff people would say about me as a female athlete and my body.” She feels Scott’s hands tensing where he is holding her, letting that slide and deciding to continue explain why she’s feeling emotive. “This one girl had the idea of creating a hashtag called ‘we love Tessa’ where our fans shared why they admire me. And let me tell you, I’m feeling flooded with empathy and love from them.”

“T, that’s amazing.” She turns to look at him - still with a teary smile on her face - and moves further into his embrace, enjoying the moment with him. After a few moments, Tessa moves slightly out of the hug, just so she can finish typing something on her phone, showing him the screen when she’s done. It’s a tweet that says:  

 _I’m floored by all the love! Thanks for lifting me up (at a vulnerable time)_ 💕 _I’m convinced there are few more beautiful/impactful things than empowerment & encouragement from other women xx _

“Oh, Tess…” He feels stupid for noticing the shift on her behavior through the day, thinking she was just tired from the constant travel required for the tour. “I didn’t notice that you were needing to read this type of comments today. Are you feeling a bit down?”

“Yeah.” She looks down at his hand that’s still holding her left wrist, not wanting to see the worry in his eyes. “I’ve been noticing that the Olympic shape is not completely here anymore and it throw me off the loop, making me feel insecure that maybe I’m not taking care of myself as I should and was doing so intensely.”  

“Tess, it’s okay to feel that way. I feel like I lost a lot of muscle definition and I have been enjoying a few more beers and greasy food than during our training period.” He confesses. “But I’m okay with knowing that I’m not on my prime physical shape when I remember I’m strong enough to support you in every lift and you don’t fall on the ice. That will always be my main concern.”

“Scott, don't feel so guilty about it. We're not together like that anymore, I don't expect for you to be so diligent on how I'm feeling on a particular day.” She senses how he's about to jump in defensive mode and cuts off whatever he's going to say. “And that's totally fine, we have the tour to worry about too.”

They had tried to be a couple ever since that evening in 2016 and while it worked really well for the most part of their comeback, both of them weren’t expecting how much people around the world noticed not only how talented they are, but also their chemistry. As much as Scott wanted to keep his romantic relationship with Tessa inside a protected case, he knew that wasn’t possible.

So after a honest talk about what each other wanted for their immediate future, both of them agreed that, despite loving the other, it would be better to protect their life long friendship and partnership. But that decision didn’t mean they weren’t going to continue to be the biggest supporters of one another.

And remembering that, Scott wanted to make sure Tessa was reminded of that as well.  “Hey, look at me.” He holds her cheek, wanting for her green eyes to meet his hazel ones. “You are my best friend, and that’s why I’m kinda beating myself up for not noticing how you were feeling today, okay?” He points out, holding her gaze. “I never want to see you sad.”

Tessa nods, and that’s enough to satisfy Scott’s intentions. They shift their positions on the armchair, wanting to prolong the spontaneous cuddling session since both of them have some time before needing to get ready for that night's tour date. Tessa moves sideways, tucking her head on his shoulder and hugs his waist, while Scott hugs her shoulders. They stay like that until Scott’s stomach starts rumbling loudly.

They chuckle at the sound, and Tessa takes her phone out to check the time. They need to start doing their pre-show routine, separately.

Tessa starts to make her way out of the lounge area, but before she does so, she turns around, needing to say one more thing before she goes. “Scott?”, she asks.

“Yeah?” He looks up towards where she’s standing.

“Thank you.” ‘For everything’ goes unsaid, but she hopes he sees through her face expression.

“Anytime, kiddo.” Scott says with a gentle smile on his face and a nod. He understood.

Later that night, when Tessa opens the curtain that hides her bunk bed, she notices that there's a folded paper right on top of her pillow. She picks up the paper, seeing Scott’s characteristic handwriting on the outside, reading “ _Why_ I _l_ _ove Tessa_ ”.

Tessa takes in a shaky breath, surprised by the gesture, and climbs inside her bunk. She makes herself comfortable first, not wanting for anything to take away her attention from the paper on her hands. Once totally settled, she unfolds the note and starts reading it.

_T, you know that I know you tease the hell out of me for all the rom-com things I have said in past (and recent) interviews. But they are all true. My life has never been the same ever since that day I got to hold your hands for the very first time - even though I only realized that so many years later._

_You are so strong, so delicate, so brilliant, so powerful, so creative that I can’t help but be in awe every time you’re in 10 feet radius from me. You are an incredible woman and I’m proud to say I have been your partner on the ice for last 21 years, and out during our comeback to competitions._

_It’s true that I’m excited to go to the rink every time we can and skate with you, doing our most complicated choreographies or just doing rounds, holding your hand._

_I know we agreed on going in separate ways romantically wise, but you shouldn't feel 0,000001% guilty for wanting to pursue your dreams by yourself now that we achieved everything (and more) that we've ever wanted as figure skaters. I can only be thankful that you allowed me to love you in every way you let me._

_You are destined to even brighter things, building your empire and conquering the world, one endorsement at time, and I'll always be cheering you on or being shoulder to cuddle on (just like I know you'd do the same if you were in my place)._

_You’re my best friend, my person, the best thing in my life and you'll have a piece of my heart, no matter what. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us, together or not. I just have one request: will you skate with me until we can’t go to a rink without any sort of help?_

_With love,_

_Scott_

Tessa reads the card all over again a few times, finally understanding why he kept glancing at her through the day with a curious gaze and making sure she was on a light mood for the show. _I really couldn’t ask for a better partner_ , she thinks to herself.

And if the she posts, on the following day, a photo ahead of the Dawson Creek show that might make their fans freak out (on ways she isn’t totally implying), that’s because she’s extremely happy and beyond caring to have Scott on her corner for all the things that matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you guys think? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter and, as soon as I finish the second one, I'll upload it here!
> 
> Kudos and comments will me really happy!


End file.
